YuGiOh! The new generation SERIES 1
by Time Splitters elite 10
Summary: Ben, Nick, Lauren and Rhys have entered a big dueling tournament. Tincy bit of kissing. Says Shite sometimes. Sequel guranteered. Who will progress throught the tournament. REVIEWS!
1. Proluge Duel Monsters

Yu-Gi-Oh! : New generation  
  
The TV series  
  
Episode 1: Duel Monsters  
  
NOTE: This does not follow the timeline, neither likely to find Yugi. Do expect some of the original characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I wish I did.  
  
~+~  
  
A power to be strong  
  
To question it is wrong They will rule In the duels But whose is the best???  
  
An eye a ring Will show people within  
  
A key a scale To search a male (and women)  
  
A rod a necklace To have control of what we face  
  
A puzzle a pharaoh ......... To rule them all  
  
Some are rivals Some are friends Some are none  
  
Some are evil Some are good Some are neither, just not understood  
  
Some will live Some will fall But one is unlikely to rule them all  
  
1 thing they do have in common Is.  
  
They all are magical All are gold But one thing is for sure Their fate is uncertain As much their power  
  
Their owners are people Some true of heart Some as dishonest as their cold heart  
  
Good over bad Bad over good It is an endless question Just like the items power.  
  
In the place of shadows Where nothing is as it seems Nothing is fake Everything is real To be trapped To be locked away in the seal  
  
If power is not in control Neither is the owner  
  
If in control Likely the owner  
  
Sometimes opposite For both of them  
  
But if too unstable ........ ~+~  
  
It was a sunny day for the town of Redizen. The classmates where pilling into the classroom. 10 minutes before school, a match of the new card game duel monsters was being played. It was Ben versus Rhys. Ben was already an expert, and was teaching Rhys.  
  
Ben was quite tall. He was in his uniform, but without it a lot of black. He also had chains, which had made many people think he was weird when he first came to the school. He was reasonably slim, but not too skinny. He had Black hair and a scar going from his forehead to his nose. He had Green eyes. He had Black spiky hair  
  
Rhys was nearly the same in height and weight, but his face had quite a lot of differences. His hair cut was flat and round like a bowl. He had a lot of dark freckles on his face. He usually wore a blue jacket, and black top. His hair color was brown.  
  
They started the duel. Ben had given his spares to help him out. Rhys had already read the rulebook, and thought he could pull out a duel. " I call heads," said Rhys. The coin flipped. It spun on it's corner for a while but. "Tails never fails!" Ben exclaimed greatly. "You go first!" Ben told Rhys. He drew a card. He drew his most powerful card, the Judge Man. He got this card from Ben himself. It was his first, and favorite card. He grinned.  
  
"I play this card face down, and summon the mighty Overdrive in attack mode." And then Rhys ended his turn.  
  
"Hmm." Ben thought, he could beat him in 7 turns with the cards in his hand. He decided to go easy. "I summon, Neo the Magic Swordsmen, with an attack of 1700" "But he won't see the light of day, coz I play Trap Hole!" Rhys shouted. Ben expected this, but decided to give him a little head start. He could of counted that. "Good move Rhys, and I end my turn."  
  
Rhys drew his card. Oh well, he can't defend his life points now, may as well attack his life points. "I tribute Overdrive for my fav card, Judge Man! Attack!" shouted Rhys. The life points went down too 5800. This is to easy Rhys thought.  
  
"Good move" Ben said. He just hesitated from playing his Kuriboh to stop it. Now Ben was going to turn the tables on him. "I play Graceful Charity, and the 2 cards I destroy are, Summoned Skull and Kuriboh." He is psycho Rhys thought. "I play Monster Reborn on my Summoned Skull!" Ben shouted. "Now I play Change of Heart on your Judge Man! Attack" Rhys just lost 4700 life points. He still had 3300.He end his turn and gave Rhys his Judge Man back. Rhys drew a card." I play magic card called, Rush Recklessly! Now he is stronger than Summoned Skull, attack!" Ben put his Summoned Skull in the graveyard.  
  
Ben drew a card, and it would make him win. "I'm going to beat you the same way as last time, only with different cards. I play Call of the Haunted and bring back the Summoned Skull! I now play snatch steal, and once again attack your life points, winning me the game!"  
  
"Cough cough" the Teacher did purposely Ben looked at the clock. WHA. 10:30 was the time. They had just missed their maths lesson while dueling. "Boys. you can stay in for the whole of recess and lunch and do what you where meant to be doing. He walked over and hit Rhys deck off the table. The cards scatted everywhere, while Rhys was on the ground picking them up. The teacher pulled up a random card. It was Judge Man. The teacher grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it in half. "Nooooooo!" said Rhys as he ran towards the flying pieces. The teacher just laughed. He than left. "Don't worry Rhys, here have this card," Ben said. He pulled out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Thanks Ben. php" he said and stopped crying. "Lets sticky tape up the Judge Man" Ben said. Rhys got up and grinned.  
  
Although it did look bad, Judge Man was fixed and Rhys and Ben were walking home. Ben had insisted that Rhys would come to his Dads card shop, which was really cool. He even said he would get him a deck. They entered the shop. There was a man at the counter. He looked exactly like Ben, though just a bit older. His hair was even darker that Ben's. They walked up to the counter. "Hi Dad, it's Rhys and me." "Hi Rhys" Bens father Steve said. "Hello Steve, do you mind if I could get a duel monsters deck." Rhys asked. "Sure! What deck do you want." And Steve pointed a huge variety of decks. One caught Rhys eye. "I'll have the ..................."  
  
.Dragon deck please?" Rhys pulled out his wallet. He got his deck and looked at the time. "HOLY COW!!! I'm late for dinner." Rhys started to run off, but Steve called him. He chucked him and Ben an envelope. "That's the invitation to a duelist competition. That's yours Ben, and I didn't want mine, so that's why you are holding it Rhys, it says all the details on there, so you won't need to ask anymore." "Thanks" Rhys said and ran his little butt off.  
  
Ben had sat down and watched the Duel Monsters channel. It was a standoff between a kid called Tom, and James, but Tom just pulled out victorious. The tournament was held on an island called Duelist Paradise. You had to collect things called badges, to enter the finals. You could get badges from beating someone in a duel, or the leaders there. You needed 16 to get in the finals. There would be 8 finalists. You had to agree how many badges you wager in a battle. When with none remaining, you were executed from the tournament. It wasn't your everyday tournament, and supposedly you would be using new technology to duel. Rhys called Ben, and he was allowed to go too. Ben was really exited.  
  
The next day Ben and Rhys were walking to school together. Rhys had bought a booster and opened it. Hmm. Rhys said as he peered through the cards, He still hadn't seen his rare when he had seen the other cards, so was obviously at the back. "Oh my!!!" Rhys and Ben shouted. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
On the next episode of Yu-G-Oh!  
  
Rhys looked at him in hate. He knew how good it was. "So you're scum," he said straight to his face. "I knew it. And with my new deck, I'm going to pulverize you to the ground!" Rhys shouted. "We will see punk," said Daniel. "At lunchtime, as that gives you time to prepare your puny deck! You're friend Ben here sucks at Duel Monsters and beat you in 3 turns! You suck!" he hollowed. "I duel you ya idiot!" Ben shouted and stepped forward. "No, I'm killing punk at lunch. I'll duel you after he gets his worst thrashing! Daniel shouted. "This is your fight Rhys" Ben said to him. "I just hope you made the right choice.  
  
Episode 2: The deck of dragons  
  
CREDITS:~_+  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews plz. 2nd fic ever! 


	2. The Deck Of Dragons

Episode 2: Deck of the dragons  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah.  
  
~+~  
  
It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was the last one you could get. Ben and Rhys just gaped at it for 5 minutes. They started walking again.  
  
Rhys was talking about his deck. " My attack force is quite good. Now it's Blue Eyes White Dragon, Tri horned dragon 2 Red eyes Black Dragon and my only non-dragon card, Judge Man" Rhys told Ben. Rhys had become quite good. Maybe not as good as me though. Ben was thinking. But he had plenty of Powerful cards. Most Dragons were. Though there was a lot of ways to kill dragons, like Dragon Capture jar. Ben then said his attack force. "Dark Magician, Beast of Talwar, Summoned Skull and Jinzo." That was also quite formable.  
  
"Lets see if you have good magic and trap cards to back up your monsters Rhys" Ben said. "That's the main weakness of my deck Ben. I don't have many magic cards." Rhys said. Then he talked about something totally different out of the blue . "Ben. My family is really poor, and they let me enter because of the prize money. I need to win it Ben. I have got to try. If not, we won't have a lot of breakfast for a long time. I hope you understand, that when the competition makes us versus each other, I'm going to steam roll you!" "I wouldn't be like that, cause I need it too. I need it for a disease my uncle has. If he doesn't get some $$$ fast, he wont live!!! So we both fighting for the people we care about! Were on the same level here, but I can't wait anyway. It's going to be fun anyway!" Ben said.  
  
They both smiled. They got to school early, and were checking out the gossip. They weren't the only one invited to Duelist Paradise. A kid, who wasn't well known, was said to also be invited. His name was Nick.  
  
Nick was very loud and outgoing. He never wore his school uniform, instead a leather jacket with a red top. He had a Mohawk, and was very friendly. Brown eyes he had. He was said to have a Warrior deck.  
  
They had to go to their classes, and they had maths. During the whole lesson Rhys was doing rude hand signals. At the end of class he told Ben and Rhys to stay behind. Puzzled, they stayed behind as he came up to them. "Yes Mr.Zacowiz?" Ben said politely. " Call me Daniel. It seems you have been invited to Duelist Paradise Ben." "Me too!" Rhys interrupted. The teacher fell over. "Look kid." Daniel started. "I'm 5 times the better duelist than you are, why you aren't even invited! It looks like you got lucky. But what did you have to do to own that? Or maybe they felt a bit sorry for a fool like you, did they make you roll in dog." but he was interrupted. "SHUT UP!" Rhys shouted. "I was given that by Ben's father as a gift! You don't even have one. So you can't speak!" "Oh and sorry, that Judge Man of yours is quite the good card."  
  
Rhys looked at him in hate. He knew how good it was. "So you're scum," he said straight to his face. "I knew it. And with my new deck, I'm going to pulverize you to the ground!" Rhys shouted. "We will see punk," said Daniel. "At lunchtime, as that gives you time to prepare your puny deck! You're friend Ben here sucks at Duel Monsters and beat you in 3 turns! You suck!" he hollowed. "I duel you ya idiot!" Ben shouted and stepped forward.  
  
"No, I'm killing punk at lunch. I'll duel you after he gets his worst thrashing!" Daniel shouted. "This is your fight Rhys" Ben said to him. "I just hope you made the right choice.  
  
Ben and Rhys were preparing his deck. The whole time Rhys was clenching his fists, Occasionally slamming them on the table. In their high school Marryitveal high, they had a game room. They entered it, to see Daniel sitting at the dueling table. Rhys took a seat and shuffled his cards for about a minute. He kept on doing it till he started to think about the duel.  
  
"So what's the stakes punk!" Daniel asked. "O.K. The stakes are, if I win, just know you gave it your all, and failed miserably. If I lose, you choose, my Blue Eyes White Dragon or invitation!" he said. Daniel smirked. "I don't really have a choice now do I? I have to.  
  
.Chose the invitation, as you don't have a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
Prepare to be steamrolled by my Machine deck!"  
  
They flipped a coin. "I pick tails," Rhys shouted before Daniel could reply. The coin was tails, and Rhys chooses to go first. He drew his cards. "Hmmm." he thought. He had a pretty good hand. Dragon Treasure, Blue Eyes White dragon, Lord of D, Komori Dragon and Shield and Sword. He drew a Malevolent Nuzzler. With the cards in his hand he could make Komori dragon quite strong.  
  
"I hope you know what you've got yourself into Rhys." Ben trailed off. "Cya" Ben said and walked up to Nick. "I summon Kormori Dragon in Attack mode! And I equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler! That gives him an attack of 2200. I put this card facedown and end my turn." Daniel drew a card. I play this card facedown, and I end my turn." Daniel said.  
  
"Pretty short turn. Maybe I'm going to fast for you." "Don't flatter yourself." Daniel interrupted.  
  
Rhys drew a card. He happened to have drawn Rush Recklessly. "I put this card face down. I play." Rhys looked at his hand. "Dragon Treasure, my face down card is flipped up. Now Komori Dragon has an attack of 2500! He is basically invincible. And I didn't even need to pay any tributes. I think that's pretty good. I won't risk attacking your face down card, as you might be setting me up" Rhys finished his turn. The duel had just begun.  
  
Daniel drew a card. He was clearly not the single bit worried that he was facing a strong monster. "I play this monster face down and end my turn."  
  
"Why does he keep on stalling?" Rhys was thinking. Still he couldn't risk attacking, so he was just going to draw and end his turn. He drew Ben's Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I end my turn.  
  
"About time" said Daniel. He was no going to kill his Komori Dragon. I pay 2 tributes to summon the mighty, Barrel Dragon in attack mode. And I'm designating your Komori dragon cause of my effect. You see, we flip 3 coins. If 2 are heads, well bye bye Komori Dragon!"  
  
"Damn you!" Rhys said to Daniel. He just smirked. 'I'm really that good, so you will just have to see if you anymore lucky than you already are." He flipped the first coin. It spun wildly, soon though the found out it was a. ".Head!" shouted Daniel. He flipped the next coin. The coin bounced up and down and then rolled. It was a. "Yes! It was tails!" Rhys shouted. They flipped the next coin. It was spinning so fast, as was their hearts. Soon they saw the answer. It was.  
  
Ben was talking to Nick about Duel Monsters. Nick seemed to have a Fiend/Spell caster deck just like Ben did. They both were pretty good. By just looking at Nick he could tell he was incredible at the game. His mind seemed extremely focused. Instead of having a huge ego, he found that he was just the friendly guy. Anyway, you can't judge someone by his or her hair cut.  
  
" You know Rhys over there." Ben turned around to have a little watch. They were both leaning over the table. It looked quite funny really. "He got a booster and guess what he got." "What?" Nick asked curiously. " A Blue Eyes White Dragon." Ben said  
  
. Nick had a look of amazement on his face. "No way!" he said. "It's true. I want to watch him have his first duel with his new deck. You up for it?" Ben asked. "Sure" Nick said. They both went towards a couple of chairs. "Nothing like." Ben started to say. But a huge yell has made it impossible to hear what Ben was going to say. They turned around to see the person who yelled with their hands up. "Isn't that." ~+~  
  
On the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"Dammit." Said Rhys. He had suffered an other attack to his life points. He had a scarce amount of life points left. "Damn" Rhys said again. The blow of his life points again caused trouble. With a tinny amount of life points left, he was still wondering how he could beat him. Then he drew his card. "This cards going to have to be a good one for my family sake." He thought. He closed his eyes and drew the card. It was a.  
  
CREDITS:  
  
Hello people. Reviews would be helpful. I wonder what cards were devastating his life points. And what was the card he was during. And was  
Barrel Dragon able to fulfill his requirements. 


	3. The Journey to Duelist Paradise

Episode 3: The journey to Duelist Paradise. Disclaimer: don't own Yu Gi Oh any duh.  
  
~+~+~+~_~+  
  
The coin was a tails. "WWWAHHHHHHOOOOO!!!!!" Rhys yelled. The whole school heard that yell. Rhys noticed that he now had people watching, and was eager to say a popular catch phrase. "Tails never fails!"  
  
"Oh well, he is going to die anyway, because I have higher attack points! Attack Barrel Dragon!" "Not so fast!" Rhys said. "Huh???" Daniel looked puzzled.  
  
"It's not often a teacher gets outsmarted by a student!" Rhys said. "What!!!" "You see, I wanted you too attack, so I could put this card to good use." Rhys flipped his face down card face up.  
  
"Rush Recklessly! It increases the attack of my monster by 700, meaning you are now weaker!" "No!" Daniel yelled. His Barrel went to the graveyard, as 600 life points did. Rhys was winning.  
  
"Damn you punk! I aint finished yet. I play Monster Reborn!" From his graveyard he got Barrel Dragon and put it in attack position. "I end my turn" Daniel said. It was now Rhys turn.  
  
Rhys drew a Powerful trap card. "I put this card face down and end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew a card. "I put this card face down," Daniel said.  
  
"OK. Now it's time to try our luck again!" Instantly they flipped the coins. It was tails again that was the victor. " Damn you. Oh well. Barrel Dragon Attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, I flip this card over" Rhys said. He flipped his trap, which was Spellbinding Circle. "Huh." Daniel said. He didn't know what it did. "You know nothing do you"  
  
"You see, with Spellbinding circle, I choose 1 monster. You can't attack, or change your position. In other words, no attack with Barrel Dragon!"  
  
"Fine brat." Daniel said. He was outsmarted. "Your move, but next turn ya going down."  
  
"Yeh whatever." Rhys said confidently. He drew a card. It was pot of greed. "I play Pot of Greed!" he said and laid the card in his Magic/Trap zone. He drew his 2 cards. One was Tri-Horned Dragon, the other Raigeki. He would save them both for later. "I end my turn"  
  
Daniel drew a card. Now it was time to devastate his life points. "I tribute my face down card to bring out the mighty Jinzo!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ben said. "Rhys, trap cards don't work when Jinzo is on the field!" he told Rhys. "Oh crap!" Rhys said.  
  
"I'm activating Barrels effect" Daniel flipped 3 coins all at the same time. One was Heads the other tails. And the last one,  
  
"Heads!" Daniel shouted, and cracked up. Komori Dragon was removed from the field. "Now, both attack his life points!" he shouted. That bought Rhys life points down to 3000.  
  
"Big bad" Rhys said. He drew his card. Rhys had lost all of his confidence. "I put this card face down and end my turn" Rhys looked down. He knew he had lost.  
  
Daniel drew a card but didn't even look at it. "Jinzo attack his face down card!" The cards were sent to the graveyard. "Barrel Dragon attack!" In his rush, he forgot to activate its effect. But it didn't matter. Now Rhys had 400 life points.  
  
"Dammit." Said Rhys. He had suffered an other attack to his life points. He had a scarce amount of life points left. "Damn" Rhys said again. The blow of his life points again caused trouble. With a tinny amount of life points left, he was still wondering how he could beat him. Then he drew his card. "This cards going to have to be a good one for my family sake." He thought. He closed his eyes and drew the card. It was a Flute of Summoning Dragon!  
  
Yes! Rhys thought as he looked at the card. "I play Lord of D in attack mode. I also play, the flute of Summoning Dragon!" Ben placed his Tri Horned and Blue Eyes on to the field.  
  
"What! I don't believe it! A Blue Eyes! No Way!" Daniel said in Disbelief. It was impossible! He was the only one. Oh well. I'll still win he thought in his mind, but his body had already given up. His hand reached towards his deck. No I can't do this! He thought.  
  
" I now play Ultimate offering and tribute Lord of D for Judge Man. I now activate Raigeki!" He shouted. He had won.  
  
"Now the finishing blows, all attack his life points!" Minus his life points by 8050, had made him the winner. "Excellent duel" Daniel said and gave Rhys a handshake. "Until next time!" Rhys said. They both left, after an incredible duel. They got to go home early, and Rhys went to Ben's house.  
  
Steve stood there looking worried. "Ben! The tournament date has been changed! You have 2 hours to get to the airport!" he shouted "Shit!" Ben said. He then turned to Rhys. "Get your bags and tell your parents! Meet here in an hour ok!" "Sure!" Rhys said as he jetted out of the house. "Are you coming with us dad?" Ben asked his father. He nodded. "Indeed. Although I can't enter I have to go there to announce a secret to the men behind the tournament. I'll be there for a short while. But not the whole time."  
  
In an hour, not only did Rhys showed up, but Nick as well. He was slightly embarrassed but that soon passed. While they were watching TV, they got some badge carries to hold their badges. They were pretty nifty. You even got a rare card, which only benefited Nick as he got Marudaring Captain.  
  
They left to the airport in Ben's good car. While they manly talked, when they turned it to the Duel Monsters channel everyone was silent. They read a list out of the entire duelist who where attending. To their surprise, they were going to be no cabins. They would be out in the wild. What surprised them more was that they did call out Rhys name. Apparently they had changed Stevens name when they found out.  
  
They arrived at the airport with half an hour till the plane left. They took out their sleeping bags and their other gear. They lugged them to the docking bay, were they were boarding. As they were boarding, Ben noticed a strange man watching them. He looked like an ancient Egypt pharaoh. He tugged on Rhys shirt and pointed to be the man stood. He was now gone.  
  
They were on a special plane because of were they were going. There were baths, movie cinemas for every cabin. Free room service. There was even a room for trading and dueling. While Rhys kicked back and watched a movie. Ben stood in his leather black clothes with chains, in the corner silent. Who was that man? He thought.  
  
Nick had gone to the dueling room. It was quite incredible. But what really caught his attention was ". Lauren!" he said. She immediately looked. She was undeniably beautiful. She wore a Leather tank top, and had Brown eyes exactly like Nicks. She had long shiny brown hair, and a very good figure. She wore very small denim shorts.  
  
"Nick!" she yelled and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "It's been 5 years now hasn't it been." They had been friends, until in year 5 Nick moved. Nick decided to show her to hi9s cabin, saying that he had friends and that she could stay with them. Not able to refuse, she tagged along with Nick.  
  
They entered the room. Both Ben and Rhys went to look who was there. Rhys went psycho. He walked up to Lauren and was going crazy. "Goo Goo ga ga!' Rhys was babbling like a baby while spit was coming out his mouth.  
  
Suddenly Rhys was not doing that but being introduced. Ben had little idea of what was happening; because he had his eyes closed and was thinking about something. "And this is Ben" Nick said pointing to Ben.  
  
Hearing his name, Ben opened his eyes. He saw a pretty girl standing there. Suddenly his legs stiffened a bit and he had a tiny bit of a blush. That changed when Lauren looked at him as well. For about a minute they just stood there staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Thoughts crossed both of their minds, but they had quite a difference. While Lauren was thinking this guy is kind of cute, he was thinking how come he was so nervous. However when Lauren did a blow kiss to Ben, he couldn't take it. He went Beetroot red, and his body stiffened like a rock. Ben left the room.  
  
While the reason of leaving was still a mystery for Rhys, Nick and Lauren, that still didn't stop them from having fun. They still hadn't seen a sign of Ben for an hour, and Rhys got worried. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in" said Ben.  
  
Rhys entered the room. He saw Ben staring into the mirror. Why do I get all nervous when I'm with her? I never felt like this before, I know we all get crushes but for some reason, I don't think it's that. I just need to clear my mind.  
  
" Hey Rhys" Ben started to say. But Rhys interrupted. "She said she liked you while you were inhere" Rhys told him. Ben blushed for a second. "Do you like her?" Rhys started to ask, but Ben was silent for a while. He couldn't make up his mind. "Yes" he said as he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.  
  
"I thought so!" Rhys said. "Can I trust you with that?" Ben was questioning Rhys. Rhys wanted to keep Ben's trust, and there was only one way to answer. "Sorry Ben. I've never been good at keeping secrets." He said. Ben got pissed.  
  
What the hell! Thought Rhys. Ben looked really angry. Wrong answer. Ben grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him against the wall. He then threw him to the ground. No! Ben's mind thought, but his body felt different. Rhys was of the ground now. Rhys got up and punched Ben in the face 1, 2 and 3 times. Ben fell to the floor. Rhys just thought about what he had done, and was amazed at their behavior.  
  
Soon they both got back to their senses, and they started to talk again. "I don't know if you will believe me, but at the airport there was this weird looking Egypt guy." But Rhys once again interrupted. "I believe you, I saw him in the dueling room, then he vanished"  
  
They both got out of the bathroom, to see they had their dinner served. The dinner was quite ludicrous and was very refreshing. They had Lobster and many other expensive meals, only they were for free. The desert was also quite refreshing. They then had a game of spin the bottle.  
  
For this, Steve left and went back to the dueling room. However, thing were different for Ben and co. They were enjoying a game of Spin the bottle, when it was time for Lauren to ask Ben a dare. " I dare you.  
  
You have to give someone in this room a tongue kiss!" she said. Ben went unnaturally pale, and decided to "cheat" his way out. "I'll kiss the table." He said, but it wouldn't work. No one agreed to the thing he wanted to kiss. They pulled a name out of the hat.  
  
"And Ben has to kiss, Lauren!" Nick shouted and cracked up. "Um, guys" Lauren started to speak but they were behind Ben whispering in his ear. "It HAS TO BE PASSONITE BEN!" they shouted. Ben took a gulp, and started to walk towards Lauren.  
  
This can't be happening! Lauren thought. It was true, that he liked him, but kiss?  
  
Shit! Shit! Ben was thinking.  
  
Lauren stood up, and Ben's lips touched hers, soon his tongue in her mouth, as he held her head. For what seemed years, was only a few seconds. Ben broke away fro the kiss, as red as the lobster they ate before. Rhys and Nick had cracked up, and were rolling on the floor. Then the speaker on the plane, started to give its message.  
  
"We will be arriving on the island very soon, but you cannot leave till midday tomorrow. As you exit the plane, you will receive 3 starter badges. Best of luck duelist!' And it stopped.  
  
Lauren apologized for the dare, and they started to watch Scary Movie, that was very funny. After a while they changed into their pj's. Ben wore leather pj's while Lauren wore silk. Nick wore Baggy ones, while Rhys just wore his clothes. When they entered their dorm, there was just a double bed. They had 4 rooms. They picked names out of a hat, and Rhys was sharing a bed with Lauren.  
  
"Oh Yeh!" Rhys thought  
  
"Cool Lauren thought. Ben was maybe a bit more quite than Rhys, but he was too. And by the looks of it he is outgoing too.  
  
Ben his Dad and Nick had rooms to themselves.  
  
When Ben woke up, he realized there was a letter next to his pillow. It said  
  
Dear Ben  
  
I once again apologize for the dare yesterday. But it wasn't real, so does it matter.  
  
If you want to know were I am I'm in the dueling room  
  
I'm leaving straight away when we can, and I'll meet you sometime on the island. Also go look in the mirror, I promise you go red *_*  
  
Cheers Lauren  
  
Ben went to check his face. It was covered with lipstick. Under the red his blush could not be seen, but he defiantly felt it. He got into the shower. And he started to think about the pharaoh he had seen.  
  
Nick was in the dueling room with Lauren, dueling her. "I attack your life points with Harpies pet Dragon!" Lauren shouted. Lauren had won the duel.  
  
Rhys got up to see Lauren was gone. He didn't care if Ben had a crush, because after last night, it was the same here. He still had the taste of her lips on his mouth. He got in the bath.  
  
They all carried their gear to the entrance of the plane, only to see Nick and Lauren had already left. They would catch up later. Ben and Rhys stepped outside the plane.  
  
They had arrived in Duelist Paradise  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+++~=~+  
  
On the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! :  
  
"I declare the tournament opened!" Yugi said as Fire works went up into the sky. The trumpets were blowing, the dancing girls were here, and it was just like a festival. But what Ben and Rhys couldn't wait to do was to duel someone with the new technology! What a marvelous creation. People were saying. "I'm up for a slice of Pizza!" Rhys shouted and ran off towards he pizza stand. Ben however was looking at the map. "Hmmmm" Ben said.  
  
Credits: I hope you enjoyed that chapter  
  
REVIEWWWW!!!!! 


	4. The opening of the big tournament

Episode 4: Let the duels begin! Disclaimer: * INSERT TEXT*  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+  
  
Rhys and Ben were staring at the size of the island. It was absolutely huge. There was a castle, a volcano, vast fields, and unseeable terrain. But what really caught their eye was the huge festival.  
  
They walked ahead, and were awaited by an important guy. "Names?" he asked them. "Ben Kubank and Rhys Marshall" they answer. He nodded. "Welcome to Duellist Paradise, I hope you enjoy your stay, make your way towards the festival." He told them. They picked up their bags, and left towards the castle. They were one of the first there, and they were looking for Nick and Lauren. Soon they met up.  
  
This time Ben wasn't silent, to tell the truth, he didn't think he had a crush. He could tell Rhys did though. As soon as they spotted her he went all googly eyed. Ben whacked him over the head. That made him comes back to his senses.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ben shouted out as he dragged Rhys with him over to Nick and Lauren. "So, whose with who?" Ben said. They thought about it. "I want to go with Nick is that Ok?" Ben asked. "Sure!" Nick replied happily. "It looks like you are going with Rhys, Lauren" Nick told her. They looked at each other. "OK!' They both said. But they decided they would stay in the festival for an hour together.  
  
Suddenly all went quiet, and then the sound of trumpets started. A man had come out the front door of the castle. His hair made him easily recognizable. It was Yugi Moto.  
  
Yugi was very well known. In his day, he had won a lot of tournaments. Although his was now in retirement, he still protected the all powerful god cards, which were said to have incontrollable power.  
  
"Hello fellow duellists." Yugi started making his speech. "Welcome to the biggest tournament of duel monsters to exist. I thank you all for coming. As you can see, there will be many things for you to do on the island. We have a wide variety of duelling arenas, and new technology to most of you. Although not exactly "new" it is still very advanced."  
  
"Why some are eager to duel, you won't be able to do that straight away. For that, you need badges. Your names will be called out, and you will come and get 3 badges and $250. I will begin the list now." He said and started announcing names.  
  
Soon everyone had some cash and badges. Yugi had a bit of a speech, until it was time to open the tournament. "The gear you will be using is a duelling arena. It has realistic holograms of the cards."  
  
"I declare the tournament opened!" Yugi said as Fire works went up into the sky. The trumpets were blowing, the dancing girls were here, and it was just like a festival. But what Ben and Rhys couldn't wait to do was to duel someone with the new technology! What a marvellous creation. People were saying. "I'm up for a slice of Pizza!" Rhys shouted and ran off towards he pizza stand. Ben however was looking at the map. "Hamm" Ben said.  
  
Lauren was watching the girl dances. They were incredibly good. They were dancing very fast, and with a lot of style. Funky music was in the background. She couldn't help but notice she was moving her hips. "Oh Yeh!" she said. Then she realized people were being pushed up on the stage. Suddenly she was on the stage.  
  
Nick was looking at the card shop. The keeper of the shop was wearing full white and looked quite ancient. He moved into the back room, and didn't come back. Instead a dude with white hair was there. He looked around and left. Then the shopkeeper came back. He wore a key around his neck.  
  
Rhys was queuing up for pizza, when he saw Lauren on the dance stage. "Wha the." he said. He left the que and was making his way though the crowd. Suddenly he was on the stage, next to Lauren. And they started to dance.  
  
Ben was staring to get hot. His clothes were black, and absorbed sunrays. And leather is hotter than a t-shirt. But his cold chains kept him at a fine temperature. He stopped a looking at the map, and looked at the dance floor. On there was Lauren and Rhys. "Hmmm. Interesting" Ben, said. Suddenly a girl came up to him. She had brown short hair. And she called herself Tea.  
  
Nick was checking out the wide selection of cards. There were some good cards. Nick bought a powerful trap card. Magic Cylinder. He turned around and looked at the stage. It looked like they were having a dancing contest. Nick made his way towards the stage.  
  
Lauren could of never anticipated how good Rhys could dance. They were getting faster and faster, and soon most had stopped to watch. This is so fun! Lauren was thinking.  
  
Oh Yeh! Rhys was thinking. He was now looking at Lauren. He admired her beauty. While starring at her, he lost his focus and fell. He got up in about a second. They started to dance again.  
  
As Ben was being dragged to the stage he cracked up as he saw Rhys stack. Soon Tea and him were on the dance floor. They started dancing fast, but that changed. The music changed to a romantic fast beat suited to the Mumbo. "May I?" Ben asked Tea as he held out his hand. "Thank you" Tea said and held out her hand.  
  
Nick was up on the floor now with a girl called Mai. She had blonde hair. They started dancing straight away.  
  
Yugi was walking along the stage telling some people to sit down. There were 2 people dancing left. That was Ben and Tea. "I declare the winner Ben and Tea!" he said. He put a badge on them, and Ben a duelling Badge. He now had 3.  
  
They were allowed to have another contest, and Ben did. Nick and Rhys however thought different. An hour was up, and they wanted to have some food. They both went to the Pizza stall.  
  
Heaps of people were dancing again. This time they were doing the Military 3 step. They had to swap partners, and soon Ben had danced with everyone. The music stopped, and everyone left. Ben sat down, and was really tire. Nick sat next to him.  
  
Lauren sat down, worn out. Rhys sat next to her.  
  
"I got you this." Nick said. He, have Ben a cheeseburger. "Hey, thanks" Ben thanked him. Nick just nodded.  
  
Rhys handed out a cone. Lauren took it. "Thanks"  
  
After their food, they met up with each other in the centre of the city. Suddenly, they were all called to the stage. Yugi was on the stage. He was handing out duel disks. They were from the Battle City finals. "Good Luck everyone!" Yugi shouted, and most of them were off.  
  
Suddenly the city was deserted. The only people who were left were Rhys and co.  
  
"I guess this is bye for now" Ben said to Rhys. "I will use all my knowledge you taught me Ben," he said.  
  
'Well that was a short reunion wasn't it Nick?" Lauren asked Nick. He nodded. "Don't worry, well see each other again soon!" Nick said. They hugged each other.  
  
The two groups each headed in different directions. As they waved each other goodbye, they knew that they would see each other soon.  
  
Ben and Nick were looking at their maps. They were moving towards a forest.  
  
Lauren and Rhys looked at their maps. They were heading towards a field of ice.  
  
Ben and Nick started chatting. Ben and Nick, took out their bags, and got out their decks. They made a few last changes to their deck, and inserted it into the slot were their decks fitted. Ben was looking though his deck. He made a few changes, but that was it really. Nick didn't change it at all.  
  
Lauren and Rhys inserted their decks as well. None made any modifications to their decks. "Lets do this!" Rhys said. Lauren nodded. They headed off towards the ice field. "It should take us 4 hours, so will be there by 5 o'clock" Rhys told Lauren.  
  
"Ben and Nick looked at the map. They would make the forest soon, but would have to navigate though it to get to the next town. They would have to camp in the woods. It was still only 1:00 and there were a lot of duellists around.  
  
While Ben and Nick were travelling across the road leaving to the woods, a kid jumped out in front of them.  
  
Lauren and Rhys were travelling, when they saw a huge pond ahead. They couldn't swim it, it was too deep. But they saw a kid swim across on something. There was a notice on a sign. It read  
  
Hello duellers.  
  
Although they can't cause any harm, the monsters you summon are quite real. Using your brain, use your monsters to get across.  
  
Lauren and Rhys drew a card from their decks. Rhys played "The Red Eye White Dragon!' He mounted on his dragons back. "I play Harpies sisters!" Lauren said. She jumped on her back. And they flew across the pond.  
  
~+~+~+`=`=`=`=`=! +! +! +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+  
  
On the next episode.  
  
The kid was looking very mean. His eyes were tensed, and he had Purple hair. He had tattoos already, and was very weird and angry. When you looked into his eyes, there was only blackness, and no life. "So Nick, want a duel!" He said. He pulled out his deck. "Prepare to be squashed! Like your little friend!" and he pointed to Ben. "Hey twerp, I don't duel stirfrys." He said. "What! You," He charged at Ben, but Nick stretched his arm out. He came to a halt. "I duel you, for all your badges!" Nick said.  
  
CREDITS:  
  
Me: well that's another episode. Yugi: Yep Me: Hey why are you here! Yugi: . Yugi: For your Millennium story!  
  
Starts chasing Me*  
  
Me: Review! 


	5. Bakura's Past Life

Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode 5: Bakura's past life (Diss) claimer: Damn you creator!  
  
Some info I thought would be good. From now, episode summaries. Also this follows the CARD RULES not the show, With Time Wizard, will flip a con ect. Also Yami looks not like Yugi- Hey I did say that this wasn't in the storyline.  
  
EPISODE 5:Bakura's past life  
  
After being lunged at by a duelist, Rhys notices one he is quite familiar with. Stan, the schoolyard bully of Nick's old school, is back and wants some revenge. With Nick being the only kid he hasn't tormented in the game. But when they put up their only badges a rarest card, was it really the right choice? But when Nick is taken out of the picture by the spirit of Bakura, does Rhys stand a chance?  
  
+!+!+!++!+!+!++!++!+!++!+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~++~++~++~++~)~)~)~))~)))~))  
  
Rhys and Lauren flew over the pond with great ease. They smiled. "So what are your decks monsters Rhys?" Lauren asked. "Dragons was intended, but there isn't enough. So I have warriors." He said. He grabbed his deck. He showed her his best cards. "Judge Man, Buster Blader, Sword Hunter, Bens Red Eyes, Tri-Horned Dragon and last and best, my Blue Eyes Whit Dragon!" he said and showed it to Lauren. She stared at the card for a while.  
  
The kid was in front of them. He had just sprung out. And he looked mad. "So little Stan is back to dueling after his defeat by me. The only reason you ever won at anything was by picking on people 1 3rd of you size, and that's pretty low since you're a midget  
  
The kid was looking very mean. His eyes were tensed, and he had Purple hair. He had tattoos already, and was very weird and angry. When you looked into his eyes, there was only blackness, and no life. "So Nick, want a duel!" He said. He pulled out his deck. "Prepare to be squashed! Like your little friend!" and he pointed to Ben. "Hey twerp, I don't duel stirfrys." He said. "What! You," He charged at Ben, but Nick stretched his arm out. He came to a halt. "I duel you, for all your badges!" Nick said.  
  
Lauren and Rhys were walking up ahead. They started to talk again. "So Lauren, what's your number, I mean, monster type in your deck." He said. I'm pretty dense~_~ he thought. Lauren laughed. "Maybe later, but I use winged beasts, in particular, Harpies!" She said. "Interesting." Rhys said.  
  
"Yes!' He said. "All of them!' He said. And he cracked up. Suddenly his voice changed. "And you will be in the Shadow Realm!" he said. "Are you on pot?" Ben asked teasing him again. But now he was really angry.  
  
Lauren and Rhys were advancing, when they saw someone looking around for something. They went up to him. He had lost a card. "Damn it!" he said. Rhys looked by his feat. There was a Buster Blader. Rhys checked his deck. His was still there. He picked it up. "Hey you" Rhys said and turned around.  
  
Suddenly a Ring appeared from Stan's chest. "Experience a power like none seen before!" He said. The ring was glowing so bright, that Nick and Ben had to shield their eyes. When it left, a huge evil smile came onto his face. His hair grew longer, and extremely long. The purple once there was now dark Blue. It had white tips. His eyes tensed incredibly. He pulled out his deck. "Let's duel!" He inserted his deck. Nick did the same. He looked at Ben. "We won't be needing him!" he said.  
  
The kid turned around. He had Blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue addidas t-shirt, and some baggy shorts. "Thanks!" he said. He stood up and took his card. "My name is Max, and I'm pleased to meet you!" he said and shook Rhys hand.  
  
A glow emitted once again, but this time in a beam. It hit Ben and he went flying back. His deck flew out of its case. His only card left in the case was his favorite card, Magical Marionette. Ben went flying into the card. Lets see if his good or bad. Stan thought. The Attribute of the card was dark. "What!" he shouted.  
  
The kid was now walking with the. "Want a duel Lauren?" he asked. She was not really ready for it, but she agreed. "Lets wager 2 Badges!" He said. "Accepted. They shuffled their decks. It was time to duel!  
  
Stan looked puzzled. But his attention turned to the duel. "You can go first!!!" he said. Tom drew a card. "I play The Bistro Butcher in attack mode! I also put this card face down" He said. A hologram of a face down card and The Bistro Butcher had appeared. The first move was done. "Your move"  
  
They flipped a coin. Lauren chooses to go 2nd. They both drew 5 cards. I play this card face down and the Battle Ox in attack mode." A huge ox holding an axe had appeared. The detail was amazing. It stunk, and had dribble coming out the side of its mouth. It's axe had a rusty blade with dried up blood. It let out a roar. "Ya move!"  
  
Stan drew a card. Suddenly he turned out of his Yami stance, then he turned back. "Hurry Stan" he said. The person laughed. "I'm not Stan, I'm Bakura!" he said. Suddenly his hair turned white, and his eyes even more evil. Suddenly, Stan fell out of Bakura's body. He was unconscious. He picked him up and chucked him to the side. "At last I found out how to separate, and he won't wake up, unless I get trapped in his vessel, and that won't happen!" He said. Once again the ring glowed.  
  
Lauren looked at her hand. She had some good cards. "I play the Bird face in attack mode, and equip him with this!" She placed a magic card face up. The card was the powerful black pendant. Suddenly, it was around Bird face's neck. "Attack!" Lauren shouted.  
  
Bakura was finally back. After a lifetime of being in the ring, he was finally out, and he felt good. But his memories were different, very,. Bakura was walking through the tomb. He had come so far. He was looking at the Hieroglyphs. They read  
  
"Danger is ahead"  
  
He walked up to the wall. It pointed to the door. That's were the danger was. "I have come this far!" Bakura said. He entered the chamber. Suddenly red eyes shone on him. Then a huge dragon came down.  
  
"Crap." Bakura said. It was he red eyes black dragon. He reached for his pocket to pull out his weapon, when the red eyes hit him with its wing. Bakura went flying back on to the ground.  
  
The dragon took flight. It flew right above Bakura. It swerved right until it hit Bakura's arm. "Ahhhgggggggggggg" he said as blood spurted out of his new wound. Bakura held his arm, it hurt so much.  
  
Bakura reached into his pocket once again, and grabbed out a stone tablet. He chucked it into the air, and held up his hand. Time to use magic. An eye appeared on his forehead. A spell was released from his hand, and it hit the stone tablet. Suddenly hieroglyphs came up and said "The swords of revealing light."  
  
Suddenly, swords from the ceiling fell don, and trapped the mighty dragon He ran forward, hearing the Dragon Scream. He had 3 minutes. He ran into the next room. In the room he ran into, there was another door. There were very old hieroglyphs on the walls, and looked like they were done before time could ever anticipate.  
  
It was very hard to translate, but he did. Its message was  
  
"Iff Magik iss wat u sek, then entr the dor next to the other dor. It iss not vizabel but iff worfy, to pozzes a powr so ston, then the dor shal apper"  
  
He had to translate it again. This time it read  
  
"If Magic is what you seek, then enter the door next to the other door. It is not visable but if worthy, to posses a power so strong, the door shall appear"  
  
Bakura walked up to the door. Suddenly a door appeared right next to that door. He opened it. The room he was in was made fully out of gold. There was a statue that was also gold, and had something engraved on it. It also had some gold items. It was the Millennium items he had heard about.  
  
The legend was that these ancient items held magical power so high that they were unstoppable. They were made out of full gold. That's what interested him the most.  
  
He walked up to the big statue with the items. He realized that one was gone. But there were still plenty. He pulled out his bag. He picked up the one that interested him the most. It was a ring. A character appeared in front of h9im. They had the Millennium item as well. Theirs was some sort of puzzle. It was the pharaoh.  
  
Bakura turned much more evil the usual. "Pharaoh! Why are you here!" he shouted. "To imprison your soul, within this item, and hide it somewhere no one will find it, in my tomb!" he said. His item glowed, and so did Bakura's.  
  
The pharaoh had quite strong powers, but Bakura would still fight. "I'm going to kill you with my magic you freaking Pharaoh!" he said. He held out his item. A beam came out of it. The pharaoh did the exact thing. The beams hit, and the strongest would be the one who got damage. The pharaoh's beam was stronger. It destroyed Bakura's beam. Bakura went flying back.  
  
The pharaoh walked towards Bakura. "Who are you stupid Pharaoh!" He said as he wipped blood from his mouth. " People call me Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh!, but my most common is Yami" He continued to advance on Bakura.  
  
"Like Marik, I will seal you in a millennium item, and you will never be seen again!" He said. He was less than a meter away from Bakura. He smiled. "I don't care if we both get sent in one, you're going down!" he said. He flanged his arm into the air. A huge thunderbolt came down on them. And that's Bakura's story.  
  
Bakura played a card face down. And that was his turn.  
  
~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~ ~~~~  
  
On the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!:  
  
Bakura was incredibly good. Rhys didn't think he could win. But he had to. For his family, to save Ben. I don't know how to get a victory, but I believe! He drew his card. It was the card Ben's soul was sealed in, Magical Marionette.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!!~!!~!!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: I ho-pe you enjoyed that chapter about Bakura's past, I know I did!  
  
My new Yami called Meami: Yeh! Me: Well I wonder why Ben's attribute is dark, will he be evil as well. Meami: Prob a Mis print Me: Speak Proper! Meami: Whatever fool! Me: Review please! Meami: There might be a new Millennium it. Me: Shut Up!!!!!!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	6. Nick VS Bakura

Yes it's me. Me. Me and only me!!!  
  
No episode sum. In a hurry!  
  
~_~  
  
"I play this card face down, and this magic or trap also face down. That's my turn" Bakura said.  
  
~_~  
  
Shadi was looking around. He still was trying to find that cursed man called Bakura, who sealed the Pharaohs soul.  
  
Shadi entered the chamber. He was starring right into a Red Eyes Black Dragons Eyes. It snarled at him. "Oh no" Shadi said. The Red Eyes and Shadi just stood there.  
  
"Am I sane!!!" he said. He was crazy to stay starring it in the eye, he had to run.  
  
His feat wouldn't budge.  
  
The Red Eyes took flight. Shadi did not loose the connection their eyes had. Maybe the Dragon didn't care.  
  
Soon it didn't matter. The dragon swerved at him, missing, but knocking him off his feet.  
  
Shadi got up, and was hit in the head by the dragon's wing.  
  
Shadi had a scar on his face, but the Red Eyes didn't care. He swung right on top of Shadi.  
  
Shadi looked puzzled. Soon he looked in pain.  
  
The Red Eyes was slashing him across the chest. Is robes were being ripped to shreds.  
  
He slashed, and it cut into Shadi deep.  
  
"Arghhhhhh!!!" he said, as the blood slid down his chest. It was really painful.  
  
The Red Eyes, scoped him up with his feet, and flung Shadi in the air.  
  
Shadi was so hurt. He was going to die, and he knew it.  
  
The Red eyes swerved his wing, colliding right into Shadi.  
  
He hit a stone pillar.  
  
It shook wildly, and then something fell down, and landed in his hand.  
  
It was a key. It was gold and shiny.  
  
"Help me!" he said wishfully. The Key granted his wish.  
  
It sucked Shadi right into it.  
  
~_~  
  
Nick drew a card. It was his turn now.  
  
"I accompany the Bistro Butcher, with Hysteric Fairy (1800 ATK) Now you must take 2 cards with 1800"  
  
Nick was thinking what to do. He had nothing to lose. He decided to attack.  
  
"Bistro, attack his face down monster!"  
  
The butcher came with his knife, and slashed at the card. But instead the attack hit a colorful mirror.  
  
Bakura smiled.  
  
"You activated my trap. Mirror Force!"  
  
" You see, Mirror force stops an attack, and destroys his opponents monsters on the field!"  
  
The mirror reflected the shot. Colorful beams of light went flying. It hit the Hysteric Fairy, and The Bistro Butcher. They cried in pain, and disappeared. Nick ended his turn.  
  
Bakura was free to attack his life points, but he had nothing powerful that he could summon. He drew a card. "Hello Hello!" Bakura said and smiled.  
  
~_~  
  
The Red Eyes disappeared, and Shadi wanted to get out, but he couldn't. He heard speaking in the room up ahead.  
  
" What are you called Pharaoh!"?  
  
" I'm called Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh! but you can call me Yami. He didn't hear the next part. But he did hear,  
  
"I will seal your soul in a Millennium item!"  
  
That sounded exactly like Yu-Gi-Oh! Shadi thought. Then he heard a reply.  
  
Suddenly a huge rod of thunder came down on Shadi, as he heard Y u-Gi-Oh and the mysterious man scream. He couldn't remember anything else.  
  
~_~  
  
Bakura had drawn a good card. A powerful one.  
  
"I play the Summoned Skull!" He said.  
  
Suddenly a huge beast hologram appeared. It's muscular body; its horns were all present. An evil grin appeared on his eyes.  
  
"To accompany my card is Ultimate Offering!!! You see, at the cost of 500 life points, I can summon or set any monsters!!! I will pay 1000 life points, to summon 2 La Jinn the Mystical genies of the lamp to the field!"  
  
Nick gulped. This did not look good. La Jinn both had 1800 Atk each. This was bad.  
  
"Attack his life points!!!" Bakura told his monsters.  
  
They lunged at Nick. They all hit.  
  
Nick LP: 1900  
  
"And that's my turn!" Bakura said. In his mind, he had already won.  
  
Nick drew his card. It was a good one. He could combo, and attack Bakura's life points.  
  
" I play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon! It let's me destroy a magic or trap, and I will choose ultimate offering!!!"  
  
A whirlpool sucked the card into the typhoon. It was destroyed.  
  
"I now play a other powerful magic card, Steal Trap!!! It adds 1 trap card from your graveyard, to my hand. Hello Ultimate Offering!!!"  
  
"I now play Ultimate offering! I offer 1500 life points to summon 3 extra cards this turn!!! That means I will have 4 monsters, seeing as I haven't played any this turn!"  
  
Nick put 4 cards in his monster zone.  
  
2X Gemini Elf: 1900 ATK  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsmen: 1700 ATK  
  
Rouge Doll: 1600 ATK  
  
" I play another powerful magic card, Raigeki!!!  
  
A huge thunderbolt came down on Bakura's monsters. They were all fried to a crisp.  
  
"Attack his life points!!!"  
  
The monsters attacked Bakura. He was now on 900 life points.  
  
Nick: 400 LP  
  
Bakura: 900 LP  
  
The match had only begun, and it was nearly over. But sadly, Ben had run out of cards from his hand. Now he could only trust his luck. One unlucky draw and.  
  
" I end my turn "  
  
~_~  
  
Shadi looked around. Maybe he was too suspicious. But maybe not. He went to his hidden room at the back of his store.  
  
He looked at the Rod and Puzzle. They were all so shiny. He looked at his key. He knew it was time to free the pharaoh.  
  
He walked over to the puzzle. He pushed the key against it. A windy force engulfed. Shadi fell off his feat.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Was finally out of the puzzle. But he looked different. He had Black hair. It was Very spiky, like of the anime Dragon Ball Z, that Shadi saw a kid brag about. He wore the same clothes as Rhys.  
  
Yami was quite surprised at his looks.  
  
"Huh" he said. He saw Shadi.  
  
"I got a lot of explaining Yu-Gi-Oh! So just sit down."  
  
~_~  
  
It was Bakura's turn.  
  
"How dare you kill my monsters! You will pay!"  
  
He drew a card. It was his favorite. And he could play it.  
  
" I summon the Dark Necrofear, by removing 3 fiends from play!"  
  
He removed his fiends, and now it was time to attack.  
  
" Attack his Elf!!!"  
  
"What! You could of beat me???" Nick looked puzzled.  
  
" Hey, your gone next turn, so whose complaining, I just wanted to make you suffer longer!!!"  
  
Nick LP: 100 Bakura LP: 900  
  
" I play this Magic card, Remove monster! You see, if I remove my hand from play, which is a good one, I get to destroy 2 monsters!!! Cya Gemini and Doll!"  
  
" I end my turn!" Bakura said, and cracked up.  
  
" I play the card I drew, Pot of Greed!!! I draw 2 cards. The first was a trap.  
  
Bakura was incredibly good. Tom didn't think he could win. But he had to. For his family, to save Ben. I don't know how to get a victory, but I believe! He drew his card. It was the card Ben's soul was sealed in, Magical Marionette.  
  
"I tribute Neo, for the powerful card, Magical Marionette!!!"  
  
A huge doll was controlling another one. Ben was the big one. He looked puzzled.  
  
"I get it, I'm dreaming," he said.  
  
Nick hadn't realized that Ben was on the field.  
  
"I equip Magical Marionette with Malevolent Nuzzler, which increases my Magical Marionette's power! And for every magic card activated, I get to put on a spell counter. For every spell counter on it, his attack goes up by 200!!!"  
  
Magical Marionette: 2900 ATK Dark Necrofear: 2200 ATK  
  
"Attack his Dark Necrofear!!!" Nick said.  
  
Ben controlled a doll with a sword.  
  
" Attack!!!"  
  
The puppet master Ben, moved his puppet. It attacked Dark Necrofear, destroying it.  
  
" Yeh!!!" Nick said.  
  
Suddenly, a weird vomit color filled the air. It had eyes, and was spooky.  
  
" Huh!!! Oh well, and this face down"  
  
Bakura drew his card. He didn't care. He was about to win this duel.  
  
" You know, when Dark Necrofear is destroyed, its effect comes into play." Bakura said.  
  
" And what is its effect Bakura???" Nick asked.  
  
" I get to control 1 of your monsters!!!" Bakura said. Magical Marionette turned over to Bakura's side.  
  
" Attack!!! " Bakura said. Magical Marionette got ready to attack.  
  
Nick knew he had lost. He thought about his duel. It was so close. Look at the life points.  
  
Nick: 100 LP Bakura: 100 LP  
  
He thought about the duel. Setting him up with Mirror Force.  
  
" Wait. That's it!" Nick said. He flipped his trap card.  
  
" The Trap Robber" he said. As he looked at the card.  
  
The Trap Robber allowed him to use a trap for 1 turn. The cost was half of your life points.  
  
" I activate it! I grab your Mirror Force, and activate it!!!"  
  
" Wait!!!" Bakura shouted, but it was to late. The mirror came up, and destroyed Magical Marionette.  
  
"NO!!!" Bakura said. But then he noticed.  
  
"This is luck now!!! You have now monsters, and no cards in your hand. If your draw a monster you win. However. If wrong. You lose! I end my turn, seeing as I can't do anything else!"  
  
Rhys really needed a good draw now. He needed a monster. He drew his card; he didn't dare look at it. He opened his eyes. Oh Yeh!!! This would embarrass Bakura forever.  
  
" I play Kuriboh in attack mode!!!" he said.  
  
" NO!!!" Bakura said.  
  
Kuriboh attacked Bakura, and his Millennium ring fell right next to Ben's card case.  
  
" Attack!!!" Nick shouted.  
  
" Noo."  
  
Bakura: LP 0 Nick: LP 50  
  
" I win!!!" Stan shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Magical Marionette glowed, and Ben came out of the card. Stan also works up.  
  
Stan chucked his badges and ran off. Bakura glanced at Nick. " I'll see you again!"  
  
Bakura disappeared. But he actually landed in the ring. To be trapped there again.  
  
Ben got up. He rubbed his head. " Wha???" he said. Nick just laughed.  
  
~_~  
  
No on the next episode this time. But I will start " On the last episode"  
  
In a rush. CYA!!! 


End file.
